Elemental Powers
}} Elemental Powers are ancestral powers used by Elemental Masters in Ninjago. They allow the users to control specific elements. For over a hundred generations, Elemental Powers have been passed down so that new Elemental Masters can continue using them to protect Ninjago from the many forces of evil. Elements Fire Fire is a main element, currently used by Kai. Fireballs can be created by the user. Kai can also do Fire Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Smoke. Fire corresponds with the colors red and orange. Lightning Lightning is a main element, currently used by Jay. This element allows the user to shoot lightning bolts. Jay can also do Lightning Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Wind. Lightning corresponds with the color blue. Earth Earth is a main element, currently used by Cole. This element allows the user to make earthquakes. Cole can also do Earth Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Metal. Earth corresponds with the colors black and brown. Ice Ice is a main element, currently used by Zane. This element allows the user to freeze things. Zane can also do Ice Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Water. Ice corresponds with the colors white and light blue. Water Water is a secondary element, currently used by Nya. This element allows the user to command and control the power of Water. Nya can also do Water Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Ice. Water corresponds with the color light blue. Energy Energy is an elemental essence used by Lloyd. This element allows the user to manipulate a mysterious green power that is a combination of the original Ninjas' elements, minus the actual abilities of them. Lloyd can also use Energy Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Golden Power. Energy corresponds with the color green. Golden Power Golden Power is an elemental essence formerly used by Lloyd. A user of Golden Power is able to shoot golden blasts and rays, and use golden Spinjitzu, and summon the Elemental Golden Power Dragon. It is the power used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, and thus can be used to move mountains. Golden Power corresponds with the color gold. Creation Creation is an elemental essence used by Master Wu. It can create objects with Spinjitzu and can also summon the Elemental Creation Dragon. Creation corresponds with the colors pale gold and white. Destruction Destruction is an elemental essence used by Lord Garmadon. It associates with the color purple. Destruction allows the user to destroy anything with Spinjitzu. They can also create darker versions of the four main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) but only dark lightning was shown. Destruction corresponds with the colors black and purple. Metal Metal is a secondary element, currently used by Karlof. It associates with the color gray/silver. The user is able to turn his or her body into completely metal, giving them strength. Metal associates with the colors silver/grey. Mind Mind is Neuro's element, and lets the user read other people's minds, predict what they are planning, and can also send mental messages. It associates with the color gray. Nature Nature is a secondary element used by Bolobo. It has the power to trap enemies with vines. Bolobo wields the staff known as the Staff of Nature, which can manipulate plants. It associates with the colors green and brown. Time Time is a secondary element used by Acronix and Krux. This element branches off into four different abilities: Pause, which allows the user to temporarily pause time around them or just pause select people, Slow-Mo, which creates a sphere of energy around a person or object causing them to be slowed down, Fast Forward, which can be used to speed ones self up, and Reverse, which can be used to reverse time to a certain moment or just a person/object. When Acronix and Krux attempted to use their powers on Wu and Garmadon, the four abilities of Time were absorbed by the Time Blades. It associates with the colors orange/copper, blue, red, and green. Amber Amber is a secondary element used by Skylor. It lets the user mimic the other Elemental Powers. It associates with the color orange. Wind Wind is used by the now-deceased Morro to manipulate wind/air and clouds, fly via aerokinesis (whom of which can generate as well), and spin around like a tornado. It associates with the color green. Form Form is a secondary element used by Chamille and lets the user shape-shift themselves into other people. If the user is harmed, they can heal/re-generate themselves. It associates with the color purple. Speed Speed is a secondary element of Griffin Turner. It gives the user enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes. It associates with the color white. Light Light is Paleman's element and lets users become invisible or manipulate light. Shadow Shadow is a secondary element used by Garmadon when he was evil. It is currently used by Shade. It allows the user to travel in shadows. It associates with the color black. Smoke Smoke is a secondary element that is currently used by Ash. It allows the user to turn into smoke. It associates with the color gray. Poison Poison is currently used by Tox. It allows the user to manipulate poison. It associates with the color green. Sound Sound is currently used by Jacob Pevsner. It allows the user to control sounds and voices. It associates with the color cyan or can be colorless. Darkness Darkness is an elemental essence that is used by the Overlord. It allows the user to turn someone evil. It associates with the colors purple and black. Imagination (non-canon) Imagination is an element, which allows the user to imagine or create whatever they want. It associates with the color blue and it is used by Wu and Neido in the LEGO Universe video game. Green (Movie) Green is an element used by Lloyd in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Green represents life and allows the user to connect with nature and all living things. It is generally associated with the color green. Notes *Each Elemental Power allows the user to summon their very own Elemental Dragons if they face their fear. *Main elements contain properties the other elements do not. *Elemental Powers can be stolen from a user by materials such as Chronosteel and the Blue Crystal, which build devices like Staff of Elements and Time Blades that store the power. **Elemental Masters can get their stolen powers back by destroying the objects that stole said power. *In Season 4, Master Chen claimed he had all the elements. In fact, the season tries to make it seem that all Elemental Powers are needed for the Anacondrai transformation spell. This isn't true as Wind, Water, and Time weren't needed. It is of note that Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm, Nya hadn't unlocked her Water power, and Acronix and Krux, along with the Time Blades containing their powers, were lost in time. He only needed the elements listed in the book.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 *Vengestone stops Elemental Powers from working, except in the alternate reality erased by Jay's final wish, in which it strengthens Elemental Powers because of a wish by Cole. *Not all elements originally conceived were used in the show, with the possibility for some to be used later. **Magnetism was a concept for an element, but got scrapped early on. *It is unknown how Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane didn't have their elemental powers within themselves in the beginning of the show. It is probably because Lloyd's Golden Power had them to begin with until he gave them all to the others, granting them to use their respective power. Consequently, because Lloyd divide his last Golden Power to the Ninja, they still have a power-link connection: if his power was ever disturbed, it can affect the Ninjas' power from using them in the process. As of Season 8 after Lloyd lost his Elemental power, the four original Ninja still have their powers, showing that their respective element is no longer connected and fully adapted into them. *Elemental Masters can also choose a person to pass their elemental powers down to if they don't have any children of their own, as revealed in "Snake Jaguar." Gallery Season1FireSpin.png|Fire JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Lightning ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Earth ZaneSeason2IntroGif.gif|Ice NyaTruePotential.png|Water New Lloyd.gif|Energy GoldenPower.png|Golden Power WuGivingOutfits.gif|Creation SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Destruction Karloff Kai.jpg|Metal Mind37.png|Mind Nature.png|Nature LightUse.png|Light SHADOW.png|Shadow FormSkylor.png|Form Dark.png|Darkness Poison.png|Poison SoundSymbol.png|Sound Amber.png|Amber JayWind.png|Wind Speed.jpg|Speed SMOKE.png|Smoke Gravity3.png|Gravity MoS67Time.png|Time MoS66Pause.gif|Pause property of Time MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Slow-Mo property of Time MoS66FastForward.gif|Fast Forward movement of Time MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Reversal movement of Time Spinjitzu.PNG|Imagination TLNM Lloyd Poster.jpeg|Green References de:Elementarkräfte Category:Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Time Category:Wind Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Form Category:Mind Category:Metal Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Sound Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Imagination Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Ninja Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elemental Essences Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Main Elements Category:Secondary Elements Category:Green Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon